Greive
by KitsuneGirl2
Summary: shonen ai warning A short and sad fic with a good ending. JUST READ IT ALREADY. COME ON, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LOSE, TWO MINUTES?


I Greive  
  
It was only one hour ago  
it all seemed so different then  
nothing else really went wrong  
looks like it always did  
this flesh and bone  
  
My nerves are like the broken strings on a guitar. I carry his inert little body to my room. Panic stricken, i absent mindedly forget the light. I grope around in the darkness for a towel to stiffle the bleeding. He's suffering. It's so bovious you can barely tell. But i can. His eyes search desperateley for something to hang on to. Something, Anything. "Please endure, Hiei."  
  
Let it go and move on.  
Sitll missing what's gone  
  
My tears mingle with his blood to produce an eerie pink. He clings to me as if he was a child. One word. One word can explain this chaos. Even as i endeavor to do so i cannot find another word to suit this situiation. The one word you could never use to describe Hiei. Weak. Weak on my part for my arrogance, however momentary it may have been. Hiei, of the same. Assumption was our downfall. But we knew, it's unnerving. We knew! How could we not? But our opponent, somehow, he saw the compassion we held. If not for others, than for each other. We knew. And now we may pay the ultimate price.  
  
I greive for you  
You leave me.  
  
"Please, Hiei!" I'm pushed to the edge of my mind as panic overtakes me. Though i still retain my stoicism, i am screaming at myself within. I gather some salve and dried herbs from the bottom of my desk as i begin to tend to his most superficial wounds. Inari, the hemoraging won't stop! Swiftly and gently I apply gentle pressure to the lacerations on his ribcage. I sit with him for what seems an eternity, but may have been no more than five minutes.  
  
Did I dream this beleif?  
Or did i beleive this dream?  
The news that trulyshocks  
is the empty, empty pain.  
Let go and move on.  
Still loving what's gone.  
  
His breathing evens out. I practically collapse on him in releif. Then I remember the lacerations. His skin is a myriad of bruises and scrapes. I don't know why I'm still crying. Probably because I damn near lost my best friend, and my proud lover. That's why. He'd torture me to death if he heard me say such things. But it's true. I love him. I'm not sure if he can say the same of me. But, then again, actions speak louder than words. So tired. I resolve to sleep next to him, even though i've seen the thrashing he does in his sleep. I move closer to him and gently spoon him to me. I'll watch over him a little longer. Tears still streak my face and my red hair is plastered to my head and back by sweat. Heh, not half as bad as he was. My proud youkai. Hiei.  
  
Life carries on.  
  
He wakes up the next morning long before i do and he is idly staring at the ceiling. I know i've never been weak. But he scared the hell out of me. Inari, what I would have given just to take his pain for myself. I start sobbing into his shoulder. I don't know how he's looking at me. probably with disgust. He's never liked those that are weaker than himself. I'm not, but i look it. Then, in an uncharacteristic move, he puts his hands on my back and whispers, "Baka Kitsune." I snuggle closer and calm down a bit. He just holds me as we listen to the bohemian rhapsody that is the coming morning.  
  
Let it out and move on.  
Still missing what's gone.  
See, life carries on and on and on.  
  
As we lay in my apartment, an even greater wave of greif sweeps over me. Kaasan is already gone. What would I do if I had lost Hiei. Then, in one of the longest sentences I've ever heard him say... (dun dun dun, dramatic music) "Fox, there will be no more of this Ningenkai business. You are going to come live with me in the makai. I am dominant  
Life carries on in the people I meet.  
Everyone that's out on the street.  
All the dogs and cats.  
And the flies and rats.  
In road and the roost.  
In the ashes and the dust.  
Life carries on and on and on.  
Life carries on and on and on.  
Just the car that we ride in.  
The home we reside in.  
The face that we hide in.  
The way we are tied in.  
Life carries on and on and on and on.  
Did i dream this beleif?  
Or did i beleive this dream?  
And i will find release.  
I greive.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
This story is about....  
  
TRUTH  
FREEDOM BEAUTY  
But above all....  
  
LOVE 


End file.
